


Step It Up

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have a step counter on your wrist of how far away you are from your soulmate.
Relationships: Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Step It Up

For the terribly long and drawn out fifteen years of Rebekah's life, she walked around with her soulmate step counter at zero. 

Everyone was born with a soulmate step counter that showed how many steps your soulmate was away from you. While a lot of people had a step count into the millions, hundreds of thousands, or thousands-once they hit 1,000 or less steps, it was generally the day you would meet your soulmate. 

While people noticed their count decreasing significantly, they would usually wait around and attempt to determine what direction to go to make it lessen and eventually lead them to their soulmate. 

One fine day of Rebekah's fifteen year old life, she glanced down at her counter, as she did at least every morning when she woke up. This time, she gasped. Her counter finally had come to life, as had her soulmate. 

131,000,000

"Finally. Happy Birthday." She said happily. 

\---

For the next 25 years, Rebekah's counter changed significantly every day. Whether it was closer or further, it always gave Rebekah peace to see it changing, knowing her soulmate was out there living her life as well. 

As she climbed the ranks throughout the Agency, she found herself longing to meet her soulmate, as well as wanting to wait until she was fully happy with herself in her career and personal life. 

Rebekah had no desire to put her soulmate through watching her get shot, bruised, and broken from mission to mission.

However, once she became a Bosley, she was officially twiddling her thumbs, waiting to meet her soulmate. While she would have been happy to meet her at any point in her soulmate's life, she enjoyed the thought that at the point she'd become a Bosley, her soulmate would have been 20 years old. 

Plus, she selfishly wanted to allow her soulmate to hopefully navigate college and mature more before she met Rebekah. She wished for that as she hoped to fully jump into their relationship as soon as she was lucky enough to meet her. 

After waiting for her soulmate for 15 years longer than her soulmate would've been waiting for her, she felt as though she had more to lose and had been longing for this connection and once she'd meet her soulmate, she'd never want to let go. 

\---

Her fifth year of being a Bosley was going swimmingly until she got the call. She was needed in Germany to protect her girls, Jane and Sabina, whom she had grown so fond of. 

She had experienced many feelings as a Bosley, but this was the first time she was truly terrified. The two women had immediately gravitated to her 2 years prior and they had all become great friends. 

While Jane and Sabina were soulmates, which made missions great and games of hide and seek very difficult, Bosley spent time being envious of their relationship even though they didn't flaunt it in front of her. 

She saw their closeness, the way they read each other at any given moment, and that was enough. She dreamed of that with her soulmate. 

She replayed her last encounter with both Jane and Sabina and smiled fondly as she sped through the countryside to where she was meant to meet her broken angels. 

\---

As she parked the car, she took 5 seconds to herself to calm down instead of rushing to her friends and angels in a panic. As she took a deep breath, she reached for the door handle and paused, her movements stuttering as she noticed her counter. 

27.

"Holy shit." She murmured as she pushed through getting out of the car. There was nothing around her, save for acres of grass, her 2 favorite angels, and a stranger who she knew to be Elena Houghlin. 

As she walked to hug Jane after speaking with her two angels, she glanced at her counter mid hug. 

6\. 

However, the newest brunette was still too panicked to have even realized that her counter was in single digits and Bosley was more than happy to make sure that her girl was okay. After all, she'd found her, and that was all that really mattered in that moment. 

\---

The following morning, Bosley smiled to herself as she sat on the couch sipping her coffee and watched her counter start at 40 and slowly count down until Elena collapsed onto the couch next to her and it said 2. 

"Morning, Elena."

"Hi. Bosley, right? I'm sorry I was kind of out of it yesterday." 

"Don't worry about that at all, I can't even imagine what your day must've been like. It's incredibly shocking to be thrown into a situation like that." 

"I have a lot of questions." The brunette said lowly in agreement, picking at the edge of a throw pillow. 

"I'll answer as many as I can for you, but how about we get you something to eat first?" 

"That sounds nice, thank you." Elena added with a small smirk. 

"You stay here, I'll bring you something." The blonde added as she squeezed Elena's shoulder on her way past. 

"Thanks, Bosley." She added as she leaned into the woman's hand. 

Elena continued to sit peacefully on the couch, falling into a lull between listening to a very low music station playing and Bosley moving around in the kitchen. 

She reached her arm up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear and paused as her arm was coming back down. 

12\. 

Her counter, which she hadn't thought to look at in at least 36 hours, had just changed her life, finally for the better. 

"Bosley." She whispered as she spun her head to the kitchen and watched Bosley move around as her counter went from 12 to 10 to 14, then finally continued to decrease and she found herself still staring at her counter as it read 1. 

"Elena?" The older woman said softly as she set both of their coffees on the table in front of her. 

"It's you." Elena said, blinking tears out of her eyes as she looked into Bosley's blue eyes. 

"Is that okay?" The blonde asked, unsure of what else to say. 

"It's perfect." She said with a watery smile before she threw herself into the blonde's arms. 

"My sweet girl." Bosley said sweetly as she continued to hug Elena strongly, rubbing her back slowly. 

"Bosley." Elena said happily as she squeezed her harder. 

"Rebekah." 

"What?" The brunette asked as she pulled back slightly, making sure she rested her hands on the blonde's wrists. 

"My name. It's Rebekah." 

"Rebekah." The brunette said as she cupped her cheek. "I'm so lucky to have finally found you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hit me up with any prompts!


End file.
